


The Things That Matter

by HighTimesWithHiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clint Is a Good Bro, Feels, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Tony, PWP, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve makes his move, Stony - Freeform, as always, but just a bit, it all starts with an argument, these two i swear, this is mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7513897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighTimesWithHiddles/pseuds/HighTimesWithHiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Team is tired of Tony's complete and utter disregard for his own safety.</p><p>Well, when Steve says "The Team"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things That Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, I'm terrible at titles and synopses, so sorry about that. 
> 
> This is my first foray into the writing of Stony, so I welcome constructive criticism as long as you're kind about it!
> 
> Just smut because I like smut *shrug*
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> I abuse the _hell_ out of italics, so beware.
> 
> Hope you like it!

"Dammit Tony it can't always be you!" Steve yells the moment they get inside the tower. He watches Tony's eyes bug out of his head but he's too angry to worry about why right now.

He grabs Tony by the shoulders and gives in the the nearly constant urge to try and shake some sense into him.

"You. Are not. Expendable." He growls out, and the sound of Tony's teeth rattling in his skull makes him drop his hands.

"What was I supposed to do!?" Tony yells right back, never one to be cowed, even by Captain America himself. 

"That... _THING_ had Nat!" He shouts frustratedly, waving a hand towards the world outside the tower. 

"What, was I just supposed to watch it _eat_ her?! Excuse me for thinking that my 300 pound titanium alloy suit could better handle being pulled apart than her fucking BODY!" He screams. He's tired, he aches, and really all he wants is to have a hot shower, and to fall into his bed, but if Tony knows one thing, it's that no one dodges Steve Rogers when he's trying to make a point. No one.

"No. You were supposed to let Thor, you know, THE IMMORTAL GOD, go after her. Christ Tony, the point is the bring _everyone_ home alive. How are we supposed to do that if you keep flying nukes into space and charging monsters without so much as even a warning for the rest of us! We are a _team_ ," He emphasizes, hands gesticulating wildly with his words. "and it's way past time for you to realize that if you get hurt, we get hurt too." He says with a knock of his knuckle against the hard bone of Tony's forehead. 

"Fuckin' idiot." He breathes out and Tony's mouth falls open at the casual swear, but Steve can't be bothered to do more than roll his eyes at the shock, he's not in the mood to deal with this too.

\----------

A few days later Tony's in the lab trying to power wash monster gore out of the small joints of his suit, when Nat walks in and sits on the stool right next to him.

"Thanks." She says quietly, and Tony nods.

"We're a team." He says in a low voice, and he can see Nat nod her agreement from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah we are." She says, and her tone makes Tony look over at her. He can literally _hear_ the "but" coming.

"Look Stark, I'm not gonna complain about how I got pulled out of there. I'm alive and I'm thankful. All I'm gonna say is... Thor was close enough." She says with a shrug, then she leans in to place a quick kiss to Tony's cheek.

"Come upstairs and eat." And when Tony looks like he's about to argue, she holds up a hand for silence.

"That wasn't a question Tony. Upstairs. Now. Or today might start looking like a good day to work on your hand to hand training." She says simply, and Tony winces. He's not in the mood to get his ass kicked today.

"Can I at least have coffee?" He whines as they walk over to the elevator and Nat grins.

"Yeah Stark, you can have coffee."

They get upstairs and Steve is making pancakes and sausage at the stove while Clint cuts up fruit and puts it in a bunch of small bowls.

"Why not just make fruit salad bird brain?" Tony asks as he makes a beeline for the coffee pot.

"Because I don't like soggy fruit tin man." Clint tosses back, and before either of them can continue their usual snark war there's a loud crash and a frustrated swear.

"Shit!" Steve hisses, and Tony turns to find Steve's shirt covered in pancake batter, the glass bowl in shards on the floor. 

Steve grips his soiled shirt from the back of his neck and pulls it up and over his head before tossing it down over the glassy mess just as Tony sips his coffee and Tony nearly chokes on it, almost dropping his mug and adding to the chaos.

"What a fuckin' mess." Steve groans in annoyance, lilting Brooklyn. He hears a small gasp behind him, and he turns to see Tony's face, shock spread over every inch of it, and smirks.

He steps carefully over the mess on the floor and holds his hand out to Tony to shake.

Tony gives him a confused look but grasps Steve's hand in his.

"Hi, I'm Steve Rogers, and I fought in world war fuckin' two." Steve says with a laugh, making Clint snort as he finishes up with the fruit.

Tony sighs and drops his hand, rolling his eyes and trying to surreptitiously watch the flex and play of Steve's skin over the broad planes of his chest and shoulders, and the perfectly placed muscles of his abs. 

"Sarcasm is a poor man's wit Cap." He tries to snark, but it's lacking his usual bite, which Tony is man enough to admit is a direct result of watching Steve Rogers shirtless and barefoot in his kitchen, grinning at him with that bright earnest smile that only Steve can pull off.

"Then how in the hell did you get so rich?" Steve says with a laugh, one eyebrow raised in response to Tony's roaming gaze.

"Oh you know, by being a genius." Tony says airily, twisting his free wrist in time with his words and sipping at his coffee while giving Steve a small unapologetic shrug at being caught looking. 

Steve walks over to Tony, steps right into his personal space and looks down at him with those startlingly deep blue eyes.

"And I learned to cuss by being an army captain." Steve says with a grin, then leans in. "Among other things." He whispers directly into Tony's ear, then he pulls back and turns to go get a clean shirt.

Tony stands there blinking in confusion trying to figure out what the hell just happened when Clint walks over and claps a hand to his shoulder.

"Don't know what he just said, but I don't need to be Hawkeye to see that that was an invitation." He says, and Tony nods once before taking off down the hall towards Steve's room.

When he gets out of earshot Clint and Nat share a knowing look, then Clint sighs and bends to clean up the mess that's still on the floor.  
\---------- 

Tony raises his hand to knock on the door, but before he can it swings open and JARVIS speaks.

"Captain Rogers has asked that you have a seat and make yourself at home sir. He is currently making use of the shower and will be out momentarily." 

Tony nods, sits in the chair that he assumes Steve uses when he's drawing, and tries not to be nervous as he waits for Steve to come out.

A few minutes later Steve comes out in a pair of dark grey sweatpants and not much else, making Tony swallow deeply to rid himself of the excess of saliva that has suddenly flooded his mouth.

"Oh good, you actually can take a hint." Steve says when he sees Tony, and Tony smiles, nervousness draining from him.

"Oh yeah Cap, real subtle with the no shirt and the whispered words." He says and Steve shrugs.

"Subtle doesn't work for everyone. I figured that might not be the best tactic for a man that flies around in a bright red and gold suit of armor." 

Tony laughs.

"Master tactician huh?" He asks, and Steve comes over and holds a hand out to Tony, then pulls him up out of his chair.

"And strategist." Steve says with a lofty grin, prompting Tony to peer up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm failing to see the strategy in this Steve." He says, breath catching as Steve puts a hand on his waist, pulling him in even closer.

"You're in my bedroom aren't you?" Steve purrs into Tony's ear and Tony can't stop the shiver that races down his spine at that. The implication that nothing about this is a happy coincidence.

Steve _planned_ this. 

"I feel very manipulated right now Steven." Tony says, with a small choked gasp as Steve's other hand comes down around his hips and slips under his t shirt, brushing up along the dip of his spine and Steve smiles when goosebumps break out over Tony's skin.

"That would be because I manipulated you Anthony." Steve answers as he leans in to brush hips lips over the soft skin of Tony's neck. He makes a low, frustrated sound when he encounters the cloth of Tony's shirt and before Tony can blink his shirt is on the floor and Steve has a large warm hand pressed to his chest and he's pushing him gently towards the bed. 

When they finally reach it, Steve gives Tony a slight shove and Tony topples over onto the bed eyes wide and heart pounding in his chest, but he's Tony fucking Stark, which means he always has something to say.

"I'm impressed Cap, I didn't know you had it in you." He says, and Steve would buy it if Tony could manage to do more than just barely get the words to scratch up out of his throat.

Steve tosses him a wicked smile.

"You have this idea of me. This, innocent, shy, wholesome picture that nothing I do seems to be able to override." He climbs onto the bed and crawls up over Tony on all fours, then leans down and swipes his tongue over Tony's bottom lip.

"I'm going to burn that picture to ash, and you're going to love every single minute of it." 

Steve presses a soft kiss to Tony's lips, then pulls back and wraps a hand around the back of Tony's neck, forcing Tony to keep his eyes on Steve's face.

"One thing before we get started." Steve says, and Tony just nods, more turned on by the pseudo scruffing than he's willing to say.

"Have you ever done this before?" Steve asks and he can't help but grin as he watches a blush creep up Tony's neck and steal across the parts of his face not covered by his well manicured goatee.

"So that's a no?" Steve asks, and Tony tosses him a halfhearted glare.

"I _have_ done this. Just... Not the way you're doing it." Tony answers vaguely, and Steve frowns in confusion for just a moment before his face relaxes in understanding.

"You've only ever topped?" Steve asks softly and Tony nods and looks off to the side, but Steve keeps his head steady and catches Tony's eyes with his.

"I'll be real gentle, okay sweetheart?" And Steve knows that Tony needed the words, because even as he scowls at the idea of needing anyone to be gentle with him, he blows out a long relieved breath and wraps his arms around Steve's neck.

Tony looks up at Steve and then tugs him down into a sweet kiss. It's just a soft pressing of lips until Steve nips at his mouth and Tony breath hitches in his throat. 

His lips part and he slight opening of Tony's mouth is all Steve needs for his tongue to slide out of his mouth and into Tony's with a soft sigh. 

They kiss, soft wet sounds echoing through the room. Tony's hands slide over Steve's shoulders and down his arms to grip tight at his biceps and hold on for dear life while Steve continues to kiss him breathless. When they pull apart their lips are red and kiss swollen and Tony can't resist leaning up to nibble at Steve's bottom lip.

"God I've wanted to do that forever." He breathes against Steve's lips and Steve smiles down at him.

He leans in and kisses at Tony's neck, then down to his collarbone. He bites at the tip of it and savors Tony's shocked exhale as his tongue swipes out to soothes the small hurt. Steve sits up and unbuckles Tony's belt, tossing it off the side of the bed before falling back down over Tony and nipping at the skin of his chest, and leaving small red marks to track his path across Tony's torso while his agile hands pop the button flies of Tony's jeans. Tony lifts his hips and Steve tugs them down around his ankles, for Tony to kick off.

"No underwear." Steve says, as his tongue flicks out to tease at Tony's navel. "Why am I not surprised?" He murmurs into Tony's skin while Tony squirms underneath him, trying to get some sort of worthwhile friction on his cock.

"Something you want?" Steve asks, warm puffs of air hitting the head of Tony's dick as he speaks and Tony nods, unable to force the words from his throat but _God_ does he want. He wants that perfect pouty mouth wrapped around his cock more that he can ever remember wanting _anything_ else.

Steve kneels up to and leans over the bed to pull a small tube from his nightstand drawer and Tony stills, but Steve just settles back into place between his legs and uses his thumbs to rub soothing circles against his ribs as he nibbles at the points of Tony's hips.

"If you don't like it, just say so. I don't want to hurt you Tony. If it doesn't feel good, tell me and we'll try something else, okay?" Steve asks and Tony nods, body relaxing into the sheets.

Steve drags his hands down Tony's legs in a long soothing motion, and then back up to rest at his hips, then, just as Tony looks down, Steve opens his mouth and slides it, warm and wet down the hard length of Tony's cock.

Tony sighs, and his neck arches back as he tries to manage the sensations. His hips try to buck up but Steve keeps them pinned while he works Tony into a frenzy, licking and sucking, pulling off to press heated kisses to the velvety skin under his lips. He suckles at the head and Tony gasps, back arching up off the bed and it feels so good he almost, _almost_ doesn't notice the slick fingertip that slips between his cheeks to press gentle circles to his slowly relaxing hole.

Steve pulls off his cock with a slick pop and leans his forehead against Tony's hip.

"That's right baby, relax and open up for me. I'm gonna make you feel so good Tony don't worry, just relax." Steve murmurs against Tony's hip, and when Tony let's out a long breath, Steve slips just the top of his finger inside.

He pulls back and looks up into Tony's face. 

"Okay? How does that feel?" He asks.

"Strange. It feels strange, but it's good." Tony pants out.

"Doesn't hurt." He finishes, knowing what Steve really meant by his question.

Steve presses in a little deeper, to the second knuckle, before he reaches down to squirt more lube around Tony's hole. 

"Take another deep breath for me, and bear down." He instructs and Tony does. This time, when he breathes out, Steve presses all the way inside, pulling a gasp from Tony.

"There. How's that?" He asks, and Ton nods his head against the pillow as he tries to understand how something so invasive can be so damn _good_.

"It's gets better." Steve answers, and Tony realizes that he's been talking out loud. He tends to babble at the best of times and this is no different, if slightly more embarrassing.

Steve twists his finger and crooks it, clearly searching out Tony's prostate and then suddenly Tony feels like there's fire flowing through his veins and he _knows_ he's being loud but all he can do is be thankful he had the foresight to soundproof these room because he could not _possibly_ be expected to stay quiet right now and-

"FUCK!" The scream comes in response to Steve pulling out and pressing back inside with two fingers this time. He scissors them apart and works at stretching Tony. At getting him open enough that there won't be any pain when he presses himself inside the warm, wet, slickness of Tony's body.

"Good. You're doing so good Tony." Steve encourages even as he's near to bursting with how bad he wants inside him.

"Now. Nownownownow Steve now. _Please_. I'm ready." Tony begs but Steve shakes his head.

"Not yet, you're not ready yet." He pants out, trying to remember all the reasons why he can't half ass this step. Why he has to take his time and make it count, so that this can be good for the _both_ of them. 

Tony moans frustratedly and Steve presses hot kisses in a line up the dripping length of Tony's neglected cock.

"One more. One more baby, just one more. We're almost there." And Tony squeezes his eyes closed and nods.

"Hurry. Oh my god please hurry." He moans and Steve gives a little bit, pulling his fingers out to slick them up even more before pressing back inside with three. 

He pulls back to watch tight pink rim of Tony's hole stretch and flex around his fingers and groans. His fingers dance across that spot inside Tony and Steve watches his face light up. Watches him throw his head back and grind his hips down for more, and knows he's ready.

He pulls his fingers out, dropping a kiss to Tony's knee when he whimpers at the loss, and stands up off the bed to quickly shuck his sweats and underwear. When he looks back he finds Tony watching him with lusty, hooded eyes, and a hazy smile.

"So that's why the third finger was so necessary." He says, staring pointedly at Steve's cock, and Steve just rolls his eyes and laughs. Because of course Tony would make a joke right now.

"Do you want me to use a condom?" He asks, and Tony looks up into his eyes.

"I can't catch anything or give you anything, but I understand if you want it. Less mess, more security. The choice is yours." 

Tony shakes his head no.

"I've never had sex without one, and I find that right now I _really_ want to know what I've been missing." Tony answers.

"That's a 'no' on the condom, if you were wondering." He finishes, when Steve opens his mouth to speak, undoubtedly to ask Tony for a straight answer. 

Steve smiles and climbs back into bed, he slides his hands up Tony's calves, catches him at the backs of his knees, and presses forward. Leaving Tony open and exposed to his dark gaze.

"You're so gorgeous." Steve whispers, and Tony blushes, just hoping that the low mood lighting JARVIS has so subtly provided is enough to keep it from showing on his chest.

Steve leans down over him, one hand over Tony's shoulder, the other stroking more lube onto his own cock, diamond hard and aching with the need to be inside. He gets himself good and slick, then notches the head of himself at Tony's slack, well worked entrance.

"Breathe out." He directs, and when Tony breathes out, he pushes inside.

"Fuck." 

The word slips from both their lips, and Steve stills his entire body, trying to corral himself. He's only halfway in and he fights the urge to just thrust, to pound away at the body beneath him until it has no choice but to yield and let him inside. Tony is _hot_ inside and so so wet and tight and Steve sucks in a deep breath and blows it out. He repeats the process until his head clears a little, then he looks down at Tony who's eyes are wide and his legs are trembling softly around Steve's hips.

"You okay?" Steve asks, trying to make sure. To do what's _right_ , but Tony, ever himself tightens his thighs and pulls Steve in deeper and deeper until Steve's hips are flush with Tony's ass.

"I'm great," Tony pants out, a small smirk tipping the corner of his lips. "but I'd be _so_ much better if you'd _move_ " Tony whines, and Steve flexes his hips. Just a tiny movement, more of a grind than an actual thrust. 

Tony sighs in pleasure, draws his lower lip into his mouth, then reaches up to loop his arms around Steve's neck and pulls him in closer.

Steve drops a kiss to his lips.

"Ready?" He asks, and Tony nods.

"Duh." He answers with a laugh that gets cut off when Steve pulls back and the motion drags the head of his cock over his sweet spot.

"Jesus fucking CHRIST!" Tony yells, and Steve grins down at him.

"Well that was easy." He snarks, and he can tell that Tony is about to reply so he pushes back inside, taking special care to rub him in just that right way that his words get caught in his throat and all he can do is let out a long, reedy moan.

Tony's hands grip tightly at Steve's shoulders, nails biting into his skin as Steve gives him another slow thrust, letting him get used to the feel of it. When Tony let's out a low groan and begs "More." Steve drops his head to Tony's shoulder and speeds up a bit. Just a little. Just enough to have Tony moaning and writhing against his skin. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck." Tony hisses, more pleasure than he knows how to process coursing through his body.

"Please Steve, _please_." He begs, unsure as to what he's even begging for. All he knows is he _needs_.

Steve's head rocks side to side on Tony's shoulder as he tries to hold back, but when Tony crosses his ankles at Steve's lower back and rolls his hips up into the next thrust he snaps, kneels up, gets a good grip on Tony's hips and pounds back inside. 

Tony cries out. His eyes snap open, and he covers his face with his hands to stifle his whimpers and conceal his expression as his body bounces against the bed in time with Steve's thrusts.

"No, don't hide. I want to see your face when you come for me." He uses his grip on Tony's hips to angle the man slightly and he knows he's found it what he's looking for yet again when Tony's body arches up off the bed as if dragged skyward by an invisible thread through his chest.

Steve wraps an arm around Tony's hips to keep him in place and catches Tony's leaking cock in his other hand, stroking in time with his thrusts.

"Come on baby. Come for me." He growls and Tony moans.

"Fuck oh fuck oh fuck." He gasps out, and he stills, muscles pulling taut as he spills, hot and wet over Steve's fingers.

He gets tight, _God so tight_ around Steve's cock that Steve can barely move inside him. And before he can think about whether or not he should be pulling out he's coming, hot, hard, and deep inside Tony's body. 

Steve looks down at tony, flushed red and panting, covered in his own cum, lips pink from biting down on them, and sated in his sheets. He smiles at him, then falls to the bed beside him.

Tony looks over at him, still trying to catch his breath.

"Okay. Yeah. You win that one." He says, then lets his head drop back to the mattress.

Steve grins, big and bright and just a little bit smug.

Then he takes Tony's arm, and drags him in, wipes him down with a corner of the sheet, and wraps his arms around him.

"Tony?" Steve says softly.

"Hmm?" Tony responds, tilting his head back slightly to look up at Steve.

"You matter too, okay?" Steve asks, so low Tony wouldn't have heard it if he didn't hear it.

Tony nods and closes his eyes, refusing to allow them to fill as he replies just as softly. 

"Yeah. Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> If you did, drop me a comment below, I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> If you have a Stony prompt you'd like me to consider, just leave it in the comments below, or if you tumble, you can send it to [my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sebastiansin-221b)! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. See you next time!


End file.
